Somewhere
by BCastiel
Summary: et si House n'avait jamais existé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis retombée récemment dans mes fichiers sur cette fic. J'avais le projet il y a un certain temps déjà de la reprendre, de corriger les incohérences de modifier certains chapitres (et de la finir accessoirement) puis de de la poster un jour sur . Je préfère vous prévenir que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction pendant la diffusion américaine de la saison 6 avant que le couple formé par House et Cuddy ne se sépare. Certaines personnes ont peut être eu l'occasion de lire la lire puisque je l'ai déjà posté ailleurs sur le net. Donc ne soyez pas étonné si vous la reconnaissez. **

%%%%%

Les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée venaient éclairer un couple endormi et tendrement enlacé, en cette belle matinée de mai. Un des rayons atteignit le visage de l'homme, qui poussa un long soupir avant de s'étirer et d'observer sa compagne encore endormie. D'habitude c'était toujours elle qui se réveillait la première. Elle s'activait à droite à gauche, s'occupait de sa fille tout en se préparant elle même. Il avait vaguement conscience de sa présence lorsqu'elle rentrait dans la chambre en coup de vent parce qu'elle avait oublié une boucle d'oreille ou un magazine tombé au pied du lit. Cette semaine elle avait eu beaucoup de travail et profitait de son dimanche matin pour rattraper son manque de sommeil. Il replaça doucement l'une des mèches de cheveux de sa compagne derrière son oreille et celle-ci finit par lentement ouvrir les yeux avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

" Ca va ?" lui demanda t'elle la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.  
Il aquiesca presque imperceptiblement de la tête. Elle poussa alors un soupir et jeta un bref regard au reveil : 10h45.  
" Rachel n'est toujours pas réveillée ?"  
Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas"  
" je vais aller préparer le petit déj' et voir comment elle va "  
L'enfant venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle avait été grippée quelques jours plus tôt ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait dormir jusqu'à cette heure là.  
House arriva dans la cuisine où la mère et la fille étaient déjà installées et se servit une tasse de café avant d'entamer un semblant de discussion avec Cuddy sur le jeune patient qu'il avait eu cette semaine .  
C'est ce moment là que retentit la sonnerie du portable de House venant interrompre la quiétude de la petite famille.  
"c'est l'équipe"  
"réponds !"  
Il attendit que sa team le rappelle une seconde fois pour enfin daigner décrocher.  
"quoi, on est dimanche je vous signale"  
"c'est le patient, vous vous êtes trompé, sa fièvre est remontée a 39, c'est pas une neutropénie, les facteurs de croissance hématopoietiques qui semblaient agir dans un premier temps n'agissent plus, un rash est apparu, son état se dégrade rapidement depuis quelques heures "  
"refaites une IRM, j'arrive"Il referma son téléphone et regarda Cuddy en soupirant.  
"Faut que j'y aille" il l'embrassa furtivement, se prépara en vitesse et enfourcha sa moto direction le Princeton/Plainsboro.

Ils enchainèrent les tests et les théories les plus farfelues durant tout l'après midi mais l'état du patient empirait et était à présent critique.  
" faut lui ouvrir le crâne !" finit par conclure house après avoir écouté les théories peu convaincantes de Chase et Taub.  
"impossible, le patient est trop faible" répondit Foreman.  
" et si on fait rien il va mourir, allez demander l'accord au deux parents éplorés du gamin"  
"de toute façon, il vous faut quand même l'accord de Cuddy, je suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera qu'on regarde dans le cerveau d'un enfant de 5 ans sans théorie solide"contesta Taub.  
" Cuddy, je m'en occupe, allez préparez le bloc"  
House s'enferma dans son bureau et sortit son portable pour appeler sa compagne  
" est ce que tu peux passer deux minutes a l'hopital ? j'ai besoin d'une signature pour une opération"  
"de quoi il s'agit ?"  
"Oh ...juste un petit trou de rien du tout dans la tete de mon patient pour voir si on aurait pas loupé une tumeur au cerveau à l'IRM"  
" Tu veux ouvrir la tête d'un petit garçon en te basant sur des suppositions ? Il me faut une preuve tangible"  
" Y a aucun moyen, la preuve on l'aura en ouvrant"  
" trouve autre chose..." et il raccrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. House saisi alors sa balle rouge et grise qu'il affectionnait tant et se mit à réfléchir silencieusement. Lorsque Taub entra dans son bureau, une demi heure plus tard, pour lui demander si Cuddy avait donné son aval, House marqua une légère pause avant d'annoncer " c'est bon elle est d'accord"et partit se réfugier dans le bureau de Wilson. Taub n'eut pas le temps de protester mais restait dubitatif,cette opération était vraiment une folie, le patient allait y rester. Il était certain que Cuddy n'avait pas validé l'acte chirurgical, si il prenait la décision d'appeler Cuddy pour la prévenir des intentions de son patron, les représailles de ce dernier seraient terribles.

***

House était affalé sur le fauteuil face à son ami depuis déjà 3 bonnes minutes mais n'avait toujours rien prononcer.

"tu as quelque chose à me dire House?"  
Ce dernier tritura sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement avant d'enfin prendre la parole :  
" Mon équipe est entrain de farfouiller dans le crâne de mon patient sans que Cuddy m'ait donné son accord..."  
" tu ne l'as pas mise au courant ?"  
" elle voulait pas"  
" et ... tu as peur de la réaction qu'elle va avoir quand elle le découvrira ?"  
" si on trouve pas ce qu'a le gamin il sera probablement mort dans les 72h..."  
"c'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait dire ça"  
" je sais" soupira t'il.

Le portable de Cuddy se mit soudainement à vibrer près de la cuisinière, elle souffla bruyamment lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro de l'hôpital.

"Allo ?"  
" Désolé de vous déranger Dr Cuddy, c'est le Dr Taub, House nous a dit que vous aviez donné votre accord pour l'opération du petit Summers, mais..."  
"QQuoI ? "  
"euh vous savez pour rechercher une micro tumeur au cerveau..."  
"Ne faites rien, annulez tout, vous m'entendez ! j'arrive tout de suite"  
Cuddy raccrocha et se mit à fulminer tout en tournant en rond. Il avait encore menti et s'était joué de son autorité hiérarchique. Elle déposa Rachel chez sa voisine, monta dans sa voiture et la démarra brusquement tout en laissant échapper un juron. Deux rues plus loin elle ne vit pas la voiture qui sortait de son garage, elle pila au dernier moment mais le choc eut quand même lieu dans un vacarme assourdissant. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
"Madame... Madame..."

"Est ce que vous allez bien ?"

Vous m'entendez ?"

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux difficilement, autour d'elle plusieurs personnes s'étaient agglutinées, elle était toujours dans sa voiture qui fumait dangereusement par le capot.  
"Je ... Je crois que ça va..." répondit elle la voix légèrement cassée par l'émotion.  
"Vous n'avez mal nul part ?"  
Elle s'extirpa lentement de sa voiture et mis a part une légère douleur a la jambe droite et une petite contusion à la tête, elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures . Elle ne roulait pas si vite que ça lorsque le choc avait eu lieu et les dégâts semblaient principalement matériels. La conductrice de l'autre véhicule était, elle aussi, sortie indemne et semblait plus choquée qu'autre chose.  
"Vous voulez qu'on appelle les secours ?"  
"Je... Je crois que ça va aller"  
" Il faut que vous vous fassiez examiner par un médecin, vous avez reçu un léger choc à la tête, vous avez perdu connaissance quelques minutes"  
"Je vais appeler mon compagnon pour qu'il vienne me chercher" Malgré la colère qu'elle avait ressentie à son égard quelques temps auparavant, elle était encore choquée par les récents événements et avait grand besoin de sa présence à ses cotés pour la rassurer. Elle tâta la poche de sa veste à la recherche de son portable mais ce dernier était introuvable. dans la précipitation, elle l'avait surement oublié chez elle.  
" Est ce que je peux avoir un téléphone ?"  
"Oui oui bien sûr" lui répondit un homme d'un certain âge qui lui tendit le sien. Autour d'elle les gens commençaient lentement à se disperser. A côté des deux voitures, deux hommes tentaient d'évaluer les montants des dommages et semblaient plongés dans une conversation animée.  
Elle composa le numéro du standard de l'hôpital, le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.  
" Allo Hôpital de Princeton/Plainsboro, bonjour"  
"Oui allo Brenda, c'est le docteur Cuddy j'ai eu un petit accident de voiture à deux kilomètres de chez moi, pouvez-vous me passer le docteur House"  
" Oh mon dieu, vous n'avez rien de grave ?"  
"Non non ça va, vous pouvez me passer le docteur House ?"  
"Euh ...qui ça ? Vous pouvez répété ?"  
"House"  
"C'est un nouveau médecin ? Il est affilié à quel service ?"  
"mais je vous parle de House voyons..."  
" Attendez il y a le docteur Wilson juste à côté de moi, je lui explique ce qui vous arrive"  
Cuddy soupira et avait affreusement mal à la tête à présent elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.  
"Le docteur Wilson part tout de suite vous chercher, vous pouvez m'indiquer l'adresse où vous êtes ?"  
elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille posa la main dessus et demanda à l'homme qui lui avait prêter son portable à quelle adresse ils étaient avant de répondre :  
"...1215 manning street"  
"il arrive"  
Elle raccrocha avant de rendre le téléphone et discuter des modalités de l'accident avec l'autre conductrice. Après lui avoir donné ses coordonnées et appelé une dépanneuse, elle vit enfin Wilson arriver.

Elle était confortablement installée à la droite de wilson sur la banquette en cuir de sa Mercedes impeccablement entretenue.  
" Oh Cuddy ! Vous travaillez trop, ménagez vous un peu de temps libre pour vous"  
" J'étais un peu énervée et j'ai vu la voiture au dernier moment"  
"Je vous amène à l'hôpital, histoire de soigner vos blessures et d'examiner cette contusion sur votre front"  
"merci wilson"  
"Vous alliez où comme ça, vous êtes de repos aujourd'hui normalement"  
"Un problème avec House"  
"Qui ?"  
"House"  
"C'est un nouvel infirmier ?"  
"Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?"  
" Vous êtes sur que ça va ?"  
"Je vous parle de House, votre meilleur ami et accessoirement mon petit ami"  
" Ah je ne savais pas que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie en ce moment, mais vous devez vous tromper de personne car je connais aucun dénommé House"  
"Vous le faites exprès et c'est vraiment pas drôle, si c'est encore un plan louche de House pour se faire pardonner d'avoir fait cette opération sans mon accord, vous pourrez lui dire que ça ne marche pas du tout "  
"Cuddy il faut vraiment que j'examine cette bosse à votre tête"  
Cuddy resta sans voix. A vrai dire Wilson n'avait jamais été doué pour le mensonge et la dissimulation contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle connaissait très bien et en cet instant elle eut la très nette impression qu'il la prenait pour une folle. Elle se frotta les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve mais tout semblait affreusement réel. Elle devait halluciner ou être dans le coma ou quelque chose de semblable, oui ça devait être ça tentait elle de se rassurer. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer comme pour sortir d'un sommeil impalpable, elle était toujours sur le siège passager de la Mercedes de Wilson enivrée par l'odeur écœurante que dégageait le cuir qui tapissait l'intérieur du véhicule. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à faire comme si House n'existait pas ? Elle allait se réveiller, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible autrement.

Arrivée à l'hôpital elle se laissa examiner par Wilson dans une salle d'examen. Elle se sentait comme étrangère à elle même, dans un état second. Elle avait comme écarté de son esprit la conversation plus qu'étrange qu'elle avait eu avec Wilson dans la voiture, bien rangée dans une petite boîte de son esprit intitulée " tu deviens barge ma pauvre fille".  
Wilson la rassura, tout allait bien, sa bosse au front disparaîtrait dans 2/3 jours maximum.  
Elle le remercia et se rappela enfin la raison première de sa venue à l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les parois vitrées elle ressentit comme une déchirure dans son cœur, comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles. Sur la porte il était écrit :  
" Julian Someldher"  
service de génétique du Princeton Plainsboro.

Elle était en plein cauchemar, sa vue se brouilla pour la seconde fois de la journée et la terre se déroba sous ses pieds.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
" Est ce que vous allez bien ?"

Cuddy reprit connaissance dans une salle d'examen non loin du bureau de house. La situation lui sembla familière. Brenda était à ses cotés et Wilson aussi.  
" Vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui Dr Cuddy, vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous reposer, mais avant j'aimerai que vous passiez une IRM" lui dit il.  
" oui oui, vous avez raison"  
Elle passa les examens la demi heure suivante mais ils ne révélèrent aucune anomalie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait presque souhaité le contraire. Elle se mit d'accord avec administration, sous les conseils de Wilson, de rester chez elle se reposer le lendemain. L'attitude de cette dernière avait beaucoup inquiété l'oncologue même si celui ci essayait de le dissimuler. Il décida d'attribuer son comportement des plus étranges à un surmenage combiné au trop plein d'émotions provoqué par son accident de voiture.

Elle appela un taxi pour rentrer chez elle et avant de se diriger vers sa maison, elle s'orienta vers la porte de sa voisine pour récuperer Rachel.  
" bonjour je viens chercher Rachel... je vous remercie de vous en êtes occupé"  
La voisine la regarda d'un œil étrange comme si elle cherchait à déceler une quelconque supercherie  
" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous devez faire erreur"  
"je... je... suis fatiguée... excusez moi pour le dérangement" Et elle partit précipitamment, laissant derrière elle une voisine dubitative. Le cauchemar n'en finissait pas.  
A peine Cuddy eu t elle fermé la porte de chez elle qu'elle s'effondra en larmes, c'était trop pour elle. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi House et Rachel, les 2 êtres les plus importants de sa vie ? Elle s'endormit sur le tapis dans son couloir d'entrée, roulée en boule,sanglotante.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin,son dos était douloureux suite à la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était assoupie. La peau de son visage était rougie par les larmes et ses traits tirés par la fatigue.  
Elle rassembla son courage et décida d'inspecter sa maison. Les photos de sa fille avaient disparu, les coloriages sur le frigo avaient fait place à une monotone liste de course d'une quarantenaire célibataire. Les dvd de "The L world" de son compagnon n'était plus là non plu, ni son odeur, ni ses vestes qu'il avait tendance à laisser traîner un peu partout ce qui avait pour habitude de l'irriter. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la chambre de Rachel, elle savait que se serait le plus douloureux. Mais elle ne put empêcher de laisser les larmes couler à nouveau lorsqu'elle découvrit à la place des poupées et des peluches improbables un bureau morne.  
Elle prit une douche et laissa l'eau couler pendant plus d'une heure, elle se résigna à sortir quand l'eau devint froide.  
Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle appela l'hôpital pour prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas le lendemain non plus.  
Elle passa le reste de sa journée anéantie, promenant son âme esseulée dans les pièces de sa maison désormais vide de toute autre présence humaine.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la torpeur qui l'habitait, elle se rendit compte que la nuit et la journée s'étaient a nouveau succédé. Il était 11h du matin, ça faisait presque deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, son estomac était douloureux et elle avait la tête qui tournait.  
Elle décida de se reprendre en main et d'agir, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce cauchemar.  
Elle fit un semblant de toilette, grignota un morceau et appela un taxi, direction Baker street.

Lorsqu'elle descendit du taxi, tout semblait normal, la porte verte écaillée du 221b était identique à ses souvenirs, elle s'approcha non sans appréhension, avec peut être un semblant d'espoir de voir apparaitre derrière cet écran de bois l'homme qui habitait toutes ses pensées . Elle sonna et dû attendre 2 bonnes minutes avant qu'un homme de quarante ans un peu rond, les cheveux gras et les doigts boudinés et qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé auparavant, vienne lui ouvrir.  
"Bonjour...excusez moi de venir vous déranger...j'ai connu quelqu'un qui habitait ici et je ... savez vous où habite désormais le précédent propriétaire ?"  
" ça fait 15 ans que j'habite ici, et à ce que je sais, l'homme qui habitait ici était très agé et j'ai racheté cette appartement à sa mort "  
" Le nom de Gregory House ne vous dit rien ?"  
"Non, je suis désolé"  
"J'ai dû me tromper de numéro, veuillez m'excuser"  
Elle rentra chez elle, le moral dans les chaussettes et entreprit des recherches sur internet. Il n'existait aucun Gregory House, son nom n'était pas inscrit non plu sur le site de l'ordre des médecins. Elle appela la faculté de médecine du Michigan pour demander si ils avaient compté un " Gregory House" dans leur rang il y a de ça 30 ans, mais son nom n'était inscrit dans aucun registre. Aucune trace de son amant.  
Elle fit alors des recherches sur les membres de son équipe : Chase travaillait comme chirurgien dans un hôpital de Melbourne, Foreman lui, à l'hôpital Mount Sinaï de New york. Taub avait repris un cabinet de chirurgie esthétique.  
Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, si House n'avait jamais existé, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré la mère de Rachel, qui avait été sa patiente, et n'aurait donc jamais adopté sa fille. Une lueur d'espoir grandit en elle, Rachel était peut être vivante quelque part et ses recherches lui prouvèrent qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Une certaine adolescente nommée Nathalie avait bel et bien trouvé la mort il y a plus de 2 ans, un peu après noël, pour des raisons qui semblaient mal connues, il n'était mention à aucun moment du fait qu'elle avait accouché d'une petite fille peu avant sa mort. Un couple de démuni avait récupéré le bébé à l'époque peut être était elle toujours à leurs côtés ?  
Elle appela de nouveau un taxi et se rendit cette fois ci à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Rachel pour la première fois, mais le bâtiment avait été rénové, plus aucune trace de squatteurs, cette piste l'avait mené à un cul de sac.  
Elle rentra chez elle le cœur gros, à court d'idées. Demain, elle tenterait autre chose, de radicalement différent, pour essayer de récupérer sa vie d'avant.

Lorsque Cuddy arriva à l'hôpital, le lendemain, elle resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés une bonne dizaine de secondes devant son ancien bureau, à la place de son nom et de son prénom était inscrit à présent, sur la paroi vitrée de la porte :

Edouard Vogler

Elle dû se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois avant d'accepter et de partir à la recherche de son "nouveau" bureau qui se situait en fait dans l'aile administrative. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus directrice de l'hôpital mais seulement affectée à la gestion du secteur administratif et financier. Vogler. Son nom résonnait dans sa tête, et elle n'était vraiment pas pressée de le croiser. C'était à cause de House qu'il était parti, lui et ses millions de dollars. En feuilletant les bilans économiques, elle se rendit compte que l'hôpital se portait bien moins bien qu'avant. Il n'avait plus la même réputation, et la crise économique l'avait beaucoup ébranlé.  
Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle rassembla ses pensées et essaya de lister les éventuelles raisons de ce brusque changement dans sa vie. Le plus probable, finit elle par conclure, c'était qu'elle hallucinait. Tout avait changé au moment de l'accident de voiture, tout partait de là. Elle avait dû recevoir plus qu'un léger choc à la tête et elle se mit à imaginer qu'elle était en réalité allongée quelque part dans une chambre de l'hôpital, relié par des dizaines de fils à une grosse machine, plongé dans un profond coma, que House était là à ces côtés à veiller sur elle, et que toute cette histoire abracadabrante était le moyen qu'avait trouvé son subconscient pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle était enfermée dans un lourd sommeil. Mais comment se réveiller alors ?  
Si elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un rêve, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'en sortir, de débloquer la situation. Elle devait retourner sur les les lieux de l'accident, il y avait peut etre un indice sur la démarche à suivre pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

Une fois sur place, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre que ça ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. Ce quartier résidentiel était d'une banalité affligeante. Au bout de la rue, des enfants gambadaient joyeusement sur la pelouse. Toutes les maisons étaient impeccablement entretenues. Il était à présent impossible de deviner que quelques jours auparavant un accrochage avait eu lieu juste ici. La ruelle avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Elle resta un temps regarder ces enfants jouant innocemment. Des enfants. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Et le petit Summers ? Le patient que House voulait opérer, qu'était il advenu de lui dans cette réalité ? Etait il mort ? Elle éprouva de la rancœur vis à vis de cet enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Si House n'avait jamais eu ce cas, il ne serait pas parti à l'hôpital pendant son jour de repos, il ne lui aurait pas menti et elle ne serait jamais montée dans sa voiture. Puis elle se ressaisit, et eut honte de ses pensées négatives, elle ne pouvait tout de même accuser un petit garçon gravement malade d'avoir gâcher sa vie.

En retournant à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières,elle voulait quand même éclaircir un point.  
" Bonjour Brenda, pouvez vous regardez si un enfant nommé Daniel Summers a été hospitalisé la semaine dernière ?"  
" Comment vous dites ?"  
"Daniel Summers"  
"Je vais regarder dans les fichiers informatiques... Summers... Summers..."  
"oui, Daniel John Summers, 5 ans, a été admis il y a 10 jours aux urgences à la suite de fortes crises de fièvres... oh..."  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
" le garçon est décédé 5 jours après son hospitalisation, son état s'est rapidement dégradé et il n'a pas pu être sauvé"  
"Une tumeur au cerveau non décelé à l'IRM ?"  
"Non...D'après le rapport d'autopsie, il s'agirait probablement d'une encéphalite de Saint Louis, une inflammation des tissus cérébraux a été observé par le légiste"  
House avait tord finalement... Mais d'un autre côté, en opérant l'enfant, son équipe aurait détecté l'inflammation et aurait probablement mis House sur la bonne piste...  
"Je vous remercie"  
Cuddy retourna dans son bureau réfléchir. Si le monde dans lequel elle évoluait à présent était une création de son subconscient, elle pouvait peut être y mettre fin. Si jamais, elle venait à mourir ici, peut être que son esprit arrêterait de lui jouer de mauvais tours ? C'était peut etre ça la solution, mettre fin à ces jours ici pour réintégrer sa réalité.

Elle était chez elle, sur son canapé et observait silencieusement le flacon de vicodin qui lui faisait face et qu'elle avait subtilisé dans l'après midi, à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Elle avait aussi prit une bouteille de vin rouge pour faire passer les comprimés. Mélange vicodin et alcool, ça lui rapellait quelqu'un, elle esquissa un triste sourire, elle lui rendrait un dernier hommage . Elle avait les mains moites et la sueur perlait sur son front .Quelqu'un avait il écrit un jour un manuel intitulé : les diverses manières de se suicider pour les nuls ? elle balaya cette idée de sa tête, elle divaguait complètement. Le trac lui nouait l'estomac. Et si elle s'était trompée, si elle ne rêvait pas ? Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, de toute façon, un monde sans House et Rachel, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle se saisit du flacon, fit sauter le couvercle, et commença a faire couler les cachets mêlés au liquide écarlate dans sa gorge. Elle se sentit partir doucement, sans douleur, et l'obscurité l'envahit.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
"Bip...Bip...Bip"

Cuddy ouvrit lentement les yeux dans un effort incommensurable, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle pouvait distinguer vaguement une silhouette se mouvoir dans la pièce, telle une entité spectrale et vaporeuse. Un sombre voile obscurcissait son esprit .Elle s'éveillait peu à peu, elle émergeait avec lenteur et pouvait à présent entendre le bruit sourd de chaque battement de son coeur. Elle reprenait conscience de l'air qu'elle inspirait, des sons monotones des machines qui l'entourait et du contact rugueux du drap contre sa peau. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait le crâne et rendait pénible toute tentative de fixer son regard . Et puis, elle pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur d'une douce étreinte dans sa main droite. Subtile caresse. Présence réconfortante. Parfum masculin.  
"Cuddy... Ca va ?" murmura Wilson qui se maudit à peine les mots furent ils sortis de sa bouche. Non, bien sûr, ça n'allait pas, elle venait de faire une tentative de suicide.  
"House..." souffla t'elle.  
" C'est ... c'est Wilson"  
"Où est House ?"  
"Oh... Cuddy..."  
Une unique larme dévala la joue de la femme alitée. Elle avait compris.  
"Laissez moi seule..."  
" Je ne peux pas... Vous avez tentez de vous suicider... le protocole veut que..."  
Elle soupira "C'est vous qui m'avez trouvé ?" Balbutia t'elle d'une voix faible.  
Wilson la regarda tristement avant de répondre .  
"Votre comportement de ces derniers jours m'avait plus qu'inquiété. Je me faisais du soucis pour vous. Je voulais voir comment vous alliez. J'étais venu vous proposer de sortir boire un verre pour vous changer les idées..."Il marqua une pause " vous n'aviez pas verouillé la porte d'entrée"  
"Vous avez l'habitude" ne put elle pas s'empêcher de dire.  
"De secourir des amis gisant dans l'alcool et les médicaments ? Non c'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent" répondit wilson un peu perplexe, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
"Si seulement vous saviez..."  
" Oh Cuddy justement, il faut qu'on parle de ça. Je voulais attendre que vous ayez repris des forces... vous comprenez que vous ne pourrez pas retourner tout de suite travailler quand vous irez mieux... une psychiatre va passer ...je lui ai parlé de vos propos incohérents" Il n'osa pas prononcer le mot délire.  
"incohérents ?"  
" Vous savez...House...l'homme dont vous parlez... Après votre accident, j'avais mis vos propos sous le joug des émotions et du choc... Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux...oh je suis tellement désolé ,j'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... Que votre accident n'en était probablement pas un, enfin je veux dire, que c'était un appel au secours de votre part et ..."  
" Laissez moi Wilson... une infirmière veillera sur moi" le coupa t'elle sèchement en évitant son regard. Il quitta la pièce en lui adressant un dernier regard plein de compassion.

" Bonjour je suis le docteur Stella Scott, psychiatre"  
"bonjour..."  
"comment vous sentez vous ?"  
Cuddy lui lança un regard noir pour unique réponse.  
"Parlez moi un peu de vous ..."

"Vous êtes une femme qui travaille beaucoup... Votre travail a une grande importance dans votre vie"

La psychiatre soupira discrètement et regarda la convalescente avec gentillesse.  
"Parlez moi de votre désir d'enfant... je vois dans votre dossier que vous avez fait plusieurs tentatives de FIV et que vous avez même tenté des démarches d'adoption... Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?"  
"Parce que..." Qu'était elle censée répondre ? Qu'elle avait finalement adopté une petite fille ? Elle allait la prendre pour une folle.  
"Parce que...je sais pas"  
"Parlez moi de vos relations avec les hommes ? Vous vivez seule en ce moment..."  
"J'ai été seule pendant un moment" Le Dr Scott espérait qu'elle en dise d'avantage mais Cuddy ne semblait pas disposé a parlé plus.  
" j'ai parlé avec le docteur wilson... dites m'en plus sur ce House... "  
"Que voulez vous savoir ?"  
"Depuis combien de temps est il apparu dans votre vie ?"  
"depuis 25 ans"  
"Que fait il dans la vie, où vit il ?"  
"Il est médecin et il habite au 221b baker street..."Cuddy se traita intérieurement d'idiote, elle avait eu tord de répondre ça mais la fatigue,le désespoir, le mal de tête et les courbatures ajoutées, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.  
A partir de ce moment là, les expressions du visage de la psychiatre changèrent imperceptiblement, celle ci lui posa encore quelques questions avant de lui expliquer qu'elle lui prescrivait des anti-dépresseurs et qu'elle reviendrait discuter avec elle le lendemain, elle la quitta en lui adressant une dernière formule de réconfort.

Il se faisait tard, dehors la nuit était tombée,le Dr Scott était assise à son bureau , étudiait ses dossiers. Elle reposa ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Sa dernière patiente, Lisa Cuddy, une triste histoire. Une femme, une collègue, qui vivait seule et noyait ses problèmes dans le travail, avait fait une tentative de suicide. Elle s'était inventée une vie, avec un compagnon et une famille. Elle saisit son stylo et griffonna "Schizophrénie ? " en tête du dossier .

Ca faisait à présent 2 mois que Cuddy avait été transférée dans un centre. Elle trouva cela ironique dans un premier temps, House avait été admis dans un endroit semblable suite à ses hallucinations. Mais les journées passaient lentement et sa vie d'avant paraissait à ses yeux de plus en plus lointaine et irréelle. Les médicaments qui lui étaient administrés lui procuraient une agréable sensation de légèreté. Elle passait des journées entières à regarder les voitures défiler dans la rue en contrebas de sa chambre et à participer aux activités que proposait le centre.

Celle qui avait été autrefois la directrice d'un hôpital de grande renommée n'opposait plus aucune résistance aux médecins et à la vérité qu'ils tentaient de lui faire admettre. Elle oubliait peu à peu, se persuadait qu'elle avait tout inventé.  
Le docteur Scott continuait de lui rendre visite fréquemment et était heureuse de constater que l'état psychique de sa patiente s'améliorait de jour en jour. Elle avait été très inquiète au début et craignait le pire, mais les rapides améliorations la rassurèrent.

***  
Lisa Cuddy se trouvait dans le bureau du docteur Scott. Elle était un peu tendue. La psychiatre envisageait depuis quelques semaines déjà sa sortie et Cuddy avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de reprendre le boulot.

"- Vous devez savoir que ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas une petite déprime anodine, vous avez eu des hallucinations et même après votre sortie je veux que vous continuiez à prendre un traitement  
- Oui je le comprend bien, toute cette histoire révèle bien que les choses n'allaient plus depuis un certain temps.  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous.  
- En ce qui concerne mon travail, j'y tiens beaucoup et j'aimerai reprendre rapidement.  
- Je ne suis pas contre une reprise de votre activité professionnelle, mais allez y doucement, octroyez vous du temps pour vous détendre  
- J'aimerais récupérer mon poste...  
- Je pense que dans un premier temps, il serait préférable que vous preniez un mi temps !  
- Oui vous avez probablement raison..."

***  
Cuddy se promenait non loin de chez elle aux côtés de Wilson. Ils allaient souvent se promener tous les deux dans un petit parc à côté de l'université et discutaient de tout et de rien depuis qu'elle avait regagné son domicile. Cuddy avait découvert que dans cette réalité aussi son vieil ami avait divorcé de nombreuses fois et se retrouvait aujourd'hui célibataire. "Certaines choses ne changent pas" pensait-elle parfois en son for intérieur. Wilson évitait généralement de parler de tout ce qui avait trait à sa tentative de suicide mais il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir pas vu assez tôt que son amie n'allait pas bien. Ils y faisaient parfois allusion au détour d'une phrase ou deux.

- "Vous savez... Vous n'avez peut être pas envie qu'on reparle de ça, mais sachez que si vous avez le moindre souci, si vous avez envie de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre je serai toujours là  
- Merci Wilson, je sais que je vous ai fait peur ce jour-là et je sais aussi que je peux compter sur vous, votre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi"

Quelque part, dans un petit bar miteux, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, regardait pensivement son verre de scotch. Il triturait du bout des doigts son dessous de verre. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait tout bonnement horreur des journalistes et malheureusement pour lui, l'un des spécimens les plus agaçants qu'il n'avait jamais été permis de rencontrer se situait à quelques mètres de lui et interviewait le vieux Bob, le gérant du bar. La conversation entre les deux hommes était d'un ennui rare, elle avait trait à l'économie locale crut-il comprendre en tendant l'oreille à quelques reprises. Il était pressé que ce journaliste et ses caméras partent, que le bar retrouve sa quiétude et sa monotonie habituelle.

Cuddy était avachie dans son canapé et regardait mollement la télé. Elle avait repris le travail 15 jours auparavant mais ne bossait que quelques heures par jour. La reprise n'avait pas été facile, elle avait beaucoup craint le regard de ses employés à son retour, et puis petit à petit la vie reprenait un cours normal. Les gens arrêtèrent progressivement de la fixer d'un regard entendu lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs. Elle changeait régulièrement de chaîne, aucun programme ne la passionnait. Cuddy soupira bruyamment. Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller récupérer un magazine qui était resté sur la table de sa cuisine et qu'elle se saisissait de la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision son regard fut attiré par un visage en arrière plan, dans un reportage sur le Minnesota, qui retracait le rythme de vie des habitants d'une petite bourgade. Un vieil homme bedonnant racontait sa jeunesse et ses premiers petits boulots. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux en distinguer les contours et lorsque le visage en question se tourna vers la caméra, son coeur rata un battement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle connaissait ce visage par cœur, elle en connaissait chaque ride et chaque imperfection. Alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir depuis des semaines, tous ses souvenirs refoulés affluèrent dans son esprit et elle se sentit un instant perdre l'équilibre avant de se rattraper à l'accoudoir de son sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy tournait en rond dans son salon depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle essayait de calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque, mais rien n'y faisait. Que devait elle faire ? Sa première impulsion avait été de vouloir réserver le prochain vol pour le Minnesota mais elle s'était vite ravisée. Demain elle travaillait, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sans prévenir. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers son téléphone, l'avait décroché et commencé à saisir un numéro avant de reposer le combiné sur son socle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas appeler Wilson non plu. Il présumerait qu'elle était en pleine hallucination et il y aurait alors de fortes chances qu'elle se retrouve dans le bureau de sa psychiatre avant le coucher du soleil.

Elle se posa un instant sur une chaise de son salon pour réfléchir calmement. Déjà, elle pourrait reprendre ses recherches sur Internet et étudier les réponses que donnait le nom de "Gregory House". En se concentrant uniquement sur les résultats liés à l'état du Minnesota peut être qu'elle finirait par trouver quelque chose. Elle ouvrit son mac et entra de nouveau le nom de son ex-amant dans la barre de recherche mais fit chou blanc. En même temps, pensa t-elle, si House n'avait pas envie d'être trouvé, il y avait très peu de chance que des informations le concernant traînent sur le web. Alors qu'elle commençait a désespérer elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, mais bien sûr, qu'elle idiote elle faisait ! Elle pouvait aussi tout simplement rechercher le numéro de téléphone du bar évoqué dans le reportage et parler à ce "Bob" qui était interrogé dans le reportage. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle trouva les coordonnées d'un certain Bob Milton à Northome, une petite bourgade où vivaient 230 habitants selon wikipédia. Tout le monde devait se connaître dans ce genre de village.

"- Tut...tut...tut...  
-Allô ?  
-Allô oui, je m'appelle Lisa Cuddy, je suis médecin dans le New Jersey et j'ai vu à la télé un reportage sur le Minnesota où vous étiez interrogé si je ne me trompe pas...  
-Ah... oui c'est bien possible les journalistes sont passés il y a deux mois environ  
-Il y a quelqu'un que j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un derrière vous, il s'appelle Gregory House, il était sur une petite table au fond.  
-Gregory House ? ... Ce nom ne me dit rien...  
-Un homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'années avec une canne.  
-Je connais personne qui corresponde à votre description... je suis désolée.  
-J'ai dû faire une erreur, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé je vous laisse mes coordonnées au cas où"

Cuddy lui laissa son adresse et son numéro de téléphone avant de raccrocher perplexe. Elle était pourtant sûre que c'était lui. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

***

Bob avait trouvé l'appel de cette femme plus qu'étrange plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait eu l'air sûre d'elle et il avait été désolé de la décevoir. Il essuyait les verres au comptoir lorsque Winston rentra. Il venait presque tous les jours au bar prendre un whisky. C'était un homme étrange avec un regard bleu perçant qui ne parlait presque jamais. Il boitait férocement et se déplaçait que pour le strict nécessaire. Bob avait l'habitude de le voir se tenir douloureusement la jambe droite à chacun de ses déplacements

"- Comme d'habitude Wins' je suppose ?  
-Oui, sers moi la même chose."

Peut être devrait il utiliser une canne, pensa Bob en voyant son client étirer sa jambe sous la table en expirant un imperceptible gémissement. Une canne. Il faillit lâcher le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main quand il réalisa. Cette femme plus tôt avait parlé d'une canne. Comment avait elle dit déjà ?

"- Gregory... Gregory House ?"

L'homme bourru tourna la tête brusquement à l'entente de ce nom, écarquilla les yeux et le regarda étrangement. Pendant une vingtaine de secondes les 2 hommes se dévisagèrent sans prononcer un mot puis le client se leva et prit la direction de la sortie.

"- Tu... tu t'en vas ? ... et ton verre ?  
- Pas soif"

Et il claqua la porte dans un geste théâtral. Bob avait eu le temps de voir un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux avant de quitter le bar.

***  
Bob se rendit chez Michael, le cordonnier, qui était un vieil ami.

"-Au fait Mike, Winston, est ce que c'est son vrai nom ?  
- Winston ? Non je ne crois pas en fait, mais tout le monde l'appelle comme ça car mon père avant de mourir le surnommait toujours ainsi en référence à Churchill ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.  
- C'est fou que personne ne l'appelle par son vrai nom au point de même pas le connaître, tout le monde connaît tout le monde à Northome...  
- Oui ... c'est vrai... mais il est pas vraiment bavard, même ses voisins ne le connaissent pas si bien que ça. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était à la retraite ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il recevait une petite pension tous les mois qui lui permettait de vivre et de payer l'eau et l'électricité.  
- Ca fait quoi... quinze ans à peu près qu'il est là ?  
- Oh je dirais un peu moins, mon fils était déjà né quand il est arrivé... ça doit faire à peu près 13 ans."

Cuddy était en train de prendre une douche pour se changer les idées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle sortit précipitamment, enfila maladroitement un peignoir et se précipita vers le téléphone laissant au passage de petites flaques d'eau sur son parquet, aux endroits où elle avait posé les pieds.

"- Allo ?  
- Ici Robert Milton, je tiens un bar à Northome, vous m'avez appelé plus tôt pour me demander si je connaissais quelqu'un  
- Oui ?  
- En fait je pense que vous parliez d'un homme qu'on appelle Winston ici. Il habite au 13 Garden Street à Northome.  
- Je note... merci, vraiment merci  
- Je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Euhh... oui.  
- Vous le connaissez bien, je veux dire Winston, enfin Gregory House...  
- Je l'ai très bien connu...  
- Vous voulez que je lui dise que vous le recherchez ? »

Cuddy réfléchit un instant, elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement besoin de lui qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le résumer en deux trois mots.

- « Dites lui qu'il m'a manqué..."

Cuddy raccrocha. Maintenant, c'était sûr, elle prendrait le prochain vol en direction de Minneapolis, qu'importent les conséquences.

L'avion atterrit à 11h du matin le lendemain à Minneapolis. Munie d'un GPS, Cuddy loua une voiture et prit la direction de Northome.

***

Winston hésita un long moment avant de franchir les portes du bar de Bob. Pourquoi le vieux barman avait il prononcé ce nom là la veille ? Ca faisait des années que personne ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, comme si le passé avait soudain surgi de nulle part.

"- Hey Winston.  
- Tu me sers un verre de scotch ?  
- Je t'amène ça."

Bob arriva à la table de son client avec le liquide ambré, le posa timidement et marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant de prendre la parole.

- Hier y'a une femme qui te connaissait qui a appelé au bar. Enfin je crois que c'est de toi qu'elle parlait, elle était à la recherche d'un certain Gregory House.

Une femme ? Qui le recherchait ? Ca faisait presque 15 ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation avec une femme si on exceptait les fois où il se rendait à Minneapolis pour voir des prostituées. Et même avant son accident, il ne restait jamais en couple bien longtemps, réussissant toujours à tout faire capoter.

"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais manqué, j'en sais pas plus à part qu'elle semblait vraiment déterminée ...Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici, si tu veux tout savoir.  
- Elle a rien dit d'autre ? Elle n'a pas dit comment elle s'appelait ?  
- Ah si elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lisa Cuddy... et...euh...en fait je veux pas être indiscret mais c'est une ex-femme ou un truc du genre ?  
- Non  
- Ah...  
- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon nom.  
- En fait je ne savais pas mais elle a dit que l'homme qu'elle recherchait avait besoin d'une canne.

- Euh... Alors en fait tu la connais d'où cette femme ?  
- Je ne la connais pas."

Bob mit fin à la conversation en s'éloignant, plutôt mal à l'aise, de son client.

Lisa Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy... Il avait beau se répéter ce nom inlassablement, il ne lui évoquait rien. Elle avait dû le rencontrer après qu'il ait eu son infarctus puisqu'elle savait pour son handicap. Mais il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'être sorti un jour avec une femme portant ce nom et encore moins après ce qu'il lui était arrivé à sa jambe. Peu de temps avant qu'il s'installe ici, il était ivre mort tous les soirs et n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette période là. Peut être avait il couché avec elle après une énième cuite ? Une vision cauchemardesque d'une femme débarquant avec un gosse de 12 ans et prétendant qu'il en était le père se forma alors dans son esprit, scénario digne des séries niaises qu'il visionnait parfois. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne l'air, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ça.

***

La route jusqu'à Northome fut bien plus longue et éreintante que ce que Cuddy avait pu imaginer. Elle arriva littéralement épuisée dans la petite bourgade, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'il y avait un hôtel pas très loin pour passer la nuit.

Elle gara sa voiture et traversa la rue principale à la recherche de l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué, elle vit au loin le bar du village et finit par trouver la ruelle qu'elle cherchait. Cuddy s'arrêta devant la maison qui devait être celle de son amant ou du moins celui qui l'avait été dans une autre vie. Elle se retrouva un peu pataude devant cette petite maison grise et sale coincée entre deux bâtisses plus imposantes.

Elle avait fait tout ce chemin sans vraiment réfléchir et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait probablement à quelques mètres de lui elle eut énormément de mal à trouver la force de frapper à sa porte. Elle n'entendit rien en provenance de l'intérieur et retint un long moment sa respiration. Peut être ferait il semblant de pas être là, c'était tout à fait son genre. En même temps, elle avait entraperçu de la lumière à travers une fenêtre, il ne pourrait pas faire croire indéfiniment qu'il était absent. Elle entendit enfin le pas lent et difficile de House lorsque celui-ci ouvrit un peu brusquement la porte et qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face .Aucun mot ne lui vint, elle ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle .Elle repensa à toute cette tristesse, cette solitude et ce désespoir accumulés ces derniers mois et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

***  
House était rentré, inquiet, se murer chez lui. Qu'est ce que cette femme lui voulait ? Il redoutait qu'elle débarque depuis que Bob avait soulevé cette possibilité. Non, se dit-il pour se rassurer, elle avait passé le coup de fil hier, elle n'allait quand même pas prendre le premier avion vers Minneapolis juste pour venir le voir. Cette pensée le rassura. Il avait le temps d'échafauder un semblant de plan pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec cette inconnue.

Il se relaxait sur son fauteuil tout défraîchi, datant probablement d'une époque lointaine, quand il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde ou deux. "Merde !" Personne ne venait lui rendre visite à cette heure. Il inspira fortement pour se donner des forces, hésita tout de même à faire croire qu'il n'était pas là et ouvrit la porte.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, la femme qui se tenait devant lui Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus, une longe chevelure brune et bouclée. Puis il vit les larmes qui menaçaient dégringoler sur ses joues roses.

"- House...  
- Euh...  
- Tu...tu... tu me laisses entrer ?


	6. Chapter 6

Dites moi d'abord ce que vous faites là ?  
- tu...tu ..."

House s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et la sonda d'un regard sombre et perçant, celui la même qui rendait son visage sérieux et donnait l'impression à quiconque se trouvant face à lui qu'il pouvait décrypter tous les tourments de son âme. Cuddy ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il avait jeté un bref regard derrière elle, dans l'obscurité naissante, un instant auparavant et avait laissé échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il avait pu constater qu'aucun gamin n'observait la scène légèrement en retrait. Cuddy, la mine fatiguée, détailla l'homme qui se trouvait à un peine 1m d'elle. Il portait un tee shirt informe, sale et troué, ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins 15 jours. Il crispait sa main droite contre sa cuisse douloureuse, courbant légèrement l'échine en affichant clairement une attitude défensive.

- Tu as disparu...  
- ... écoutez je ne vous connais pas alors expliquez moi ce que vous voulez et vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire.  
-C'est que en fait...

House croisa les bras pour signifier son agacement et haussa les sourcils. Cuddy submergée par l'émotion sentit progressivement la nervosité l'envahir comme un poison qui se répand dans les veines et qui anihile toute pensée cohérente. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler la moindre phrase correcte, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Par quoi devait elle commencer ? Quelle idiote elle faisait d'avoir bêtement foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir deux minutes à tête reposée à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pour qu'il l'écoute attentivement. Elle sut avant même de prononcer le moindre mot qu'elle échouerait dans sa tentative d'explication et lorsqu'elle tenta d'une voix baltutante et hésitante de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait, se passant la main maladroitement dans ses cheveux pour calmer son anxiété, elle sentit qu'elle perdait le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui restait.

- Je...Je vais vous expliquez...  
- Mmmh ?  
- Ca va vous sembler fou ...vous vous êtes volatilisé du jour au lendemain et ...et...et Rachel aussi a disparu et...  
- On paye des psys pour écouter ce genre de baratin..., la coupa-t-il, au revoir"

Et Il lui claqua la porte au nez, brusquement, la laissant perdue et désorientée sur les marches de son resta un long moment, interloquée et totalement incapable d'initier le moindre mouvement. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, la nuit approchait et elle n'avait nulle part où dormir. Elle déambula sans but dans les ruelles désertes et ses pas la guidèrent vers sa voiture d'où elle pouvait apercevoir les vitres crasseuses du bar du village éclairant la rue principale de la petite bourgade.

***  
Elle ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée du bar, animé par la chanson monotone que diffusait un vieux jukebox. Deux hommes aux allures de Cow boy partageaient leurs mésaventures autour d'une bonne bière. Elle se dirigea vers un tabouret libre, en face du comptoir, juste à côté d'un ivrogne qui somnolait en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le vieux Bob s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et lui servit un verre de vin rouge.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous !  
- Non pas vraiment, j'ai fait beaucoup de route...  
- Ah...! Vous devez sûrement être alors la femme que j'ai eu au téléphone et qui posait des questions sur Winston.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Merci de m'avoir aidé...  
- Vous êtes allée le voir ?  
- Oui...  
- Et ça s'est mal passé ?  
- C'était si prévisible que ça ?  
- Ah Winston n'est pas vraiment un gars facile.  
- Pourquoi Winston ? Enfin c'est pas vraiment son nom.  
- Oh, il a des gens ici qui sauront mieux vous l'expliquer que moi. Qui qu'il ait été auparavant, il n'est sûrement plus le même homme, je suis désolée qu'il vous ait fait souffrir. C'est quelqu'un qui a connu beaucoup de peines et qui vit avec ses démons.  
- Quand est il arrivé ici ?  
- Il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années.  
- Que faisait il avant d'arriver ici?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, vous avez l'air de le connaître un peu, vous en savez sûrement d'avantage que moi ?  
- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Enfin il est à la fois l'homme que j'ai toujours connu et à la fois cet étranger.  
- Qui êtes vous pour lui ?  
- C'est compliqué...  
- Que comptez vous faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas où dormir cette nuit.  
- Je sais que Philip et sa femme ont des chambres pour les voyageurs qui veulent s'arrêter quelques nuits ici l'été pour faire des randonnées dans le coin. Si vous voulez je peux les appeler pour savoir si ils veulent bien vous héberger quelques jours ?  
- Oh je ne veux pas déranger...  
- Vous n'allez pas reprendre la route à cette heure. Laissez moi juste passer un coup de fil.  
- Je vous remercie

Et elle le vit s'absenter dans une pièce privée en arrière du magasin. Cuddy ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa bercer par l'ambiance et la mélodie lointaine.

***

"- Vraiment je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de me laisser une chambre pour la nuit  
- Oh vous savez nos enfants sont grands maintenant, on ne voit pas souvent du monde, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillons.

Philip et Mary Johnson étaient un couple d'une soixantaine d'années. Ils avaient vécu quelques années à New York, à l'époque ils travaillaient dans une grande agence de publicité avant de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain, dégoûtés par la société de consommation , fait rare à cet époque là. Ils s'étaient installés à Northome là où Philip passait ses vacances d'été lorsqu'il était enfant .

Cuddy monta ses affaires dans sa chambre puis redescendit dans la cuisine une demi heure plus tard pour se désalterer avant d'aller se coucher.

"- Oh je croyais que vous dormiez, je suis juste descendue pour boire un peu d'eau.  
- Mon mari doit déjà dormir tel que je le connais, il était éreinté mais moi j'ai souvent du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
- Northome à l'air d'être une ville agréable à vivre.  
- Oh il ne se passe pas souvent grand chose ici mais c'est reposant. Bob m'a dit que vous étiez venue voir Gregory House.  
- Vous êtes la première personne que j'entends ici l'appeler comme ça.  
- C'est vrai, les gens ici ont plus pour habitude de l'appeler Winston. Je me rappelle quand il est arrivé à Northome il était au fond du gouffre et a atterri ici un peu par hasard. Nous l'avions hébergé ici quelques temps, comme vous aujourd"hui. Et puis plus tard il a décidé de s'installer définitivement et a acheté une maison. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui pour avoir fait tant de chemin pour le retrouver.  
- Oui, il... il était très important pour moi. Que lui est il arrivé ?  
- Quand l'avez vous connu?  
- Il était étudiant.  
- Ah je vois vous n'avez pas dû vraiment le reconnaître après toute ces années ! Il travaillait pour le FBI et possédait un haut poste à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Il bossait sur des dossiers classés secrets. Déjà à l'époque il avait eu quelques problèmes avec la hiérarchie et après avoir eu son accident à la jambe il lui fut tout simplement impossible de reprendre son travail sur le terrain comme avant. On lui avait proposé un poste administratif mais il s'est rapidement mis pas mal de gens à dos. De plus il était de notoriété publique qu'il consommait excessivement alcool et drogue. Il a fini par se faire remercier mais a quand même réussi a obtenir une petite pension.

- C'est lui qui vous a raconté tout ça ?  
- Oh il m'a raconté ça par bribes et la plupart du temps c'était lorsque il avait beaucoup bu avant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache que j'en sais autant sur lui.

House tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte au nez de cette femme débarquée de nulle part qui semblait le reconnaître. Elle connaissait son nom. Comment était ce possible ? Il avait toujours été hésitant à donner sa réelle identité même à l'époque où il travaillait encore au FBI. Evidemment les gens du bureau le savaient et un certain nombre de ses conquêtes aussi mais elle semblait ne faire partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Qu'avait elle dit déjà ? "Il avait disparu" "volatisé du jour au lendemain" mais ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas.

Les gens qui lui étaient proches savaient qu'il était parti s'isoler après s'être fait mettre à la porte par son travail, il était même passé dire au revoir à cette femme avec laquelle il couchait parfois et il était persuadé que le FBI savait très bien où il se trouvait.

Peut être avait elle un rapport avec une de ses anciennes missions, il faudrait alors qu'il appelle le bureau... Non il découvrirait par lui même qui elle était vraiment et aviserait ensuite de la démarche à suivre, il était jamais très plaisant d'avoir le FBI dans les pattes. Elle s'appelait Lisa Cuddy. Une simple recherche internet lui fournirait peut être quelques informations. I l ne possédait pas d'ordinateur à Northome mais il pouvait faire jouer ses anciens contacts. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro inscrit sur la petite carte de visite qu'il avait conservé depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Lucas Douglas, mais ce dernier avait une dette envers lui, il l'avait couvert dans une affaire d'espionnage industriel. C'était un petit détective sans grande envergure mais House avait fait quelques fois appel à lui à l'époque lorsqu'il voulait faire une enquête sans que le FBI en soit informé.

"- ..Lucas ?  
-Qui est a l'appareil ?  
- House  
- Oh bon sang House, je croyais que t'étais mort depuis le temps, ça fait quoi 15 ans ?  
- Je n'ai pas appelé pour donner de mes nouvelles, j'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi.  
- Ca fait un bout de que tu as arrêté le boulot, qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu peux trouver sur une femme dénommée Lisa Cuddy.  
- euh...Lisa Cuddy, tu dis ?  
- Appelle moi dès que tu as trouvé quelque chose."  
House regarda par la fenêtre, pensif. Ca faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant.

***

Il était 17h quand House entendit son téléphone sonner, le lendemain. Il hésita un instant à répondre doutant que Lucas ait pu être aussi rapide.

"- J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandé, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit je bosse non stop depuis ton appel.  
- Qu'as tu trouvé ?  
- Lisa Cuddy n'est pas vraiment une femme difficile à trouver. Tu tapes son nom sur google et des douzaines de pages la concernant s'affichent.  
- Bon alors qu'as tu trouvé ?  
- Pas si vite ! Lisa Cuddy, élevée dans une famille juive, fait ses études de médecine dans le Michigan, élève brillante elle obtient rapidement des postes très réputés et devient même doyenne de médecine et directrice de l'hôpital de princeton plainsboro dans le New Jersey. Cependant, elle perd son poste de directrice i ans suite à une restructuration budgétaire. Débordée par le travail elle met sa vie personnelle entre parenthèse et se retrouve finalement à quarante ans passés célibataire et sans enfant. Enfin tout ça s'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle pète littéralement les plombs il a de ça 5 mois et fasse une tentative de suicide. Elle se retrouve alors placée quelques temps dans un centre pour personne atteinte de troubles dépressifs et se fait suivre par une psychiatre.  
- Tu as réussi à obtenir les notes du médecin ?  
- Un ami à moi qui vit dans le new Jersey a récupéré son dossier médical et me l'a faxé. Encore mieux il a même réussi à obtenir des enregistrements audios de certaines de ses séances chez la psy.  
- Tu as été rapide sur cette affaire.  
- C'est pas tous les jours que tu fais appel à moi... Mais attends je ne t'ai pas encore dit le meilleur. Je sais pas dans quelle histoire tu t'es encore fourré mais cette fois ci, c'est du lourd.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- J'ai commencé à écouter les enregistrements audios.  
- Et ?  
- Merde House... cette fille elle parle de toi je crois.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Attend je te fais écouter un passage :  
_"... Vous avez parlé à plusieurs reprises d'un homme qui s'appelle gregory House.  
- Oui  
- Comment est il ?  
- Il est grand, mal rasé, il a ... des yeux très bleus et ... et une canne aussi.  
- Une canne, pourquoi a-t-il une canne ?  
- C'est sans importance.  
- Lisa si nous voulons comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé, il faut que vous me racontiez, que vous me décriviez.  
- Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, tout ça n'existe pas.  
- Oui je sais que vous êtes à présent parfaitement capable de différencier ce que votre cerveau a inventé de ce qui s'est réellement passé mais vous devez me parler pour que nous comprenions pourquoi vous vous êtes réfugiée dans cet imaginaire. Dites moi, pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'une canne?  
-Infarctus musculaire à la cuisse droite. Le muscle s'est nécrosé et le temps que le bon diagnostic soit établi, il était trop tard, une partie du muscle a dû être retirée..."_  
- et après ?  
- Rien de très intéressant, la psy fait un speech ennuyeux où elle établit un parallèle entre l'infarctus et le rôle de médecin de sa patiente.  
- Envoie moi tout par la poste.  
- euh... Tu veux pas que j'en écoute d'avantage.  
- Envoie.  
- Ok je m'occupe de ça. Après demain tout sera dans ta boîte aux lettres. Au fait,j'allais oublier je sais pas si c'est important mais elle est très mignonne..."

House raccrocha, s'assit lentement dans son siège et déglutit difficilement, il ne savait pas encore comment c'était possible mais cette femme avait décrit très précisement ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la jambe


End file.
